Dominik Alex (SUICIDE ROOM)
by restinnothing
Summary: It's very.. VERY dirty.. And there's a shit load of gay sex... ;) enjoy. ;P {Feedback is appreciated}
1. Chapter 1

I can't hear the laughs of my piers over the beating of my heart anymore.

I watch Alex get to his feet, pulling me up with him.

Time slows down. I feel as if the floor is getting lower, and lower beneath our feet..

Alex puts his warm hand on my face.

"10.. 9.. 8.."

My breathing stops.

"7... 6... 5... "

Alex leans in..

"4... 3.. 2... 1!"

He pushes his lips against mine.

Our heads start to turn, Alex slides his hand up my arm.

I sliver my tongue into his mouth, my hand on his waist, I inch closer...

I feel his grip tighten on me.

He doesn't stop. I don't want him to either.

I start hearing everyone around me again "HOMOS! HOMOS!"

He pulls me closer. There isn't any space between our bodies, not even an inch.

I hear the laughter fade. All I hear is gasps.

Another boy tries to pull Alex away. I pull him closer.

Alex's friend starts yelling at him.

"Snap out of it! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Alex finally lets go. We fall back into our seats.

A horrible silence falls over the crowd.

Luckily for me, Carolina and Magda begin to laugh again, and everyone else joins in.

Good. They took it as a joke.

At least for now.


	2. Chapter 2

I lean against the wall.

I close my eyes.

I thought about the studniówka. I thought about Alex. I thought about how he didn't push me away.

Yes, I fancied Alex, only a little bit though -

Or maybe a lot.

But I'd never thought anything like this would happen..

Especially not around all of his friends.

But deep, deep down..

I prayed Alex wasn't too drunk,

that he kissed me like that,

because maybe he fancied me too.


	3. Chapter 3

I spot my driver a couple meters away.

I sigh and begin to make my way towards him,

but I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Alex.

He hands me piece of paper.

He leans in close. I can feel the warmth of his breath as he tangles his fingers into mine. His body leans against mine. He whispers in my ear

"Meet me at the address on that card. I though we could .. _Study._"

He winks at me. I feel his lips just touch my neck, I let out a small, shallow breath.

He pulls away and glides away from me, an almost devious smile on his face.

I chuckle as I watch him lick his lips at me as he steps into his car.

I don't even have to think about what he meant by 'study'.

The address on the piece of paper were directions to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

I hand my driver the paper.

"Take me here, okay?"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"I'm not taking you anywhere unless you tell me what you're up to."

"I'm going over to a friends house to Study. I'll probably be staying the night."

"Do your parents know?"

"No. I doubt they give two fucks anyway."

"Nice try. Who is she?"

"She? It's not a _she._ It's my friend Alex."

"Right."

He hands me a box of condoms.

That's where I snap.

"It's _not _a girl."

"Definitely."

"His name is Alex. I go to Judo with him, he was at the studniówka."

"Aren't you a little too old to have imaginary friend?"

He didn't just fucking say that to me,

I throw the pack of condoms into the front seat.

"Take me to that fucking address. _Now._"

"Fine. If you're parents are pissed, you're taking the blame."

When we arrive at Alex's house, I step outside, but I make sure my driver is watching. I walk up to Alex's porch, and ring the doorbell.

_Alex _opens the door.

He smiles at me.

I turn back to my driver and yell

"How's that for a fucking imaginary friend?"

I watch him roll his eyes and drive away.

I love proving that cunt wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood there with Alex's hand in mine for a while. I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"You're parents... ?"

"My Dad is out of the country for work, and my mother's visiting my grandparents, so I'll be home alone the next two weeks."

"Ah.. Okay.. This is an odd question but.. How do you exactly... You know.."

"Have gay sex?"

He chuckled, and I blushed a little bit, embaressed.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. We'll just have to experiment on our own."

He winks at me, and pulls me toward the bedroom...


	6. Chapter 6

Alex pushes me down onto his bed.

"Wait..." He begins

He picks up his phone and begins tapping wildly at the screen.

"What are you doing?" I question.

"Just looking for directions.."

"What?"

"How to.." he begins again.

"have.."

"gay sex."

I chuckle.

"Why would you need directions?" I ask

"Well I don't exactly kn- SHIT! I CLICKED ON IMAGES!"

I fall backwards onto the bed laughing as Alex throws his phone aside, giving out a small shudder.

"God. We're definitely not using any dildo.. Or at least how those guys were using it."

He exhales, and creeps closer to me.

I prop myself up on my elbows, and spread my legs apart to give him more room.

He rests his hand on my face, and pushes his lips against mine.

I kiss him back.

softly.

slowly.

I pushes down so that my back is flat on the bed.

His body grinds against mine as his hands as his hands slide down my arms.

he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

His hands move down to my thighs and back up to my crotch.

I pull on his hair as his lips slowly move to my neck, and his hands glide make up to chest, as he begins to undo the buttons on my shirt.

As his hands reach the last button, he pushes my shirt off of my chest and arms. He drops it on the ground. He brings his lips back to mine, sliding his tongue back into mine.

Our tongues dance around eachother, and I feel the corners of his mouth turn up, as he moves his lips down my chest, his tongue gliding down like water.

I tilt my head back and close my eyes.

When his tongue reaches my stomach he lifts his head and unbuttons my pants, pulling them off along with my boxers.


	7. Chapter 7

I feel as if time stops.

Alex was dangerously close.

He brought his lips closer,

and closer,

until they were on on my cock.

He pulls back and sticks his tongue out, swirling it around the tip.

I lean back and moan as he swallows the entire length.

I feel gentle suction, but I hear nothing over the beating of my Heart.

He brings his lips back up to my chest, bringing his hands to my sides.

Then, without warning, he grabs my cock with one hand, and brings the other to my waist.

I groan and cum in his hand.

I can feel him grinning against my skin.

He brings his tongue back up to my neck, licking both of my nipples.

He pushes his lips to mine, and pulls back to look at me.

He smiles, resting his hand on my face.

I grab him by the collar of his shirt and flip him over, grinning.

My turn.


	8. Chapter 8

I let my hand glide down Alex's chest, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. I can hear his shallow breathing as he brings his hands to my waist. I bring my lips to his, and then slowly bring them down to his chin and neck, leading to the center of his chest.

I unbutton his pants and pull them down a little. I lift him up with me so we're both sitting upright. I push him back down and pull his pants down all the way.

I push his shirt entirely off his chest, and then begin to pull his boxers down.

I pull them off his legs a throw them on the ground, grinding my naked body against his.

I push my lips against his. I pull away and move next to him, exhausted.

I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes.

"Good night, Alex."

"Good night Dominik."

He smiles at me, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around me.

I respond my curling my legs around him, and take a deep breath in.

"I love you, Alex."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews. If you have any ideas, please tell me! **

**Tye inspiration for this story came mostly from other Sala Samobojcow fanfics, so if anything sounds familiar, now you know why.**

**enjoy. (:**

* * *

My eyes slowly open, the morning light shining into them like fire. I squint and look down at Alex. I was surprised he stayed in bed. I was expecting him to 'flee' into another room.

I felt... Happy. Possibly even jubilant. I felt something last night, an emotional.

The only the problem was, well... I didn't know how Alex felt.

Did he remember anything? How did he feel about me?

The only response I got when I told him I loved him was a smile. Was he afraid of being gay?

If so.. It was.. Understandable. I was scared when we had shared that kiss last night... But right now it was really my last concern. How could I possibly have thought about that while I had Alex sucking on my cock? Especially since it was my first time.

I watch as Alex's eyes flicker open. He yawns and sets his eyes directly on me. I rest my hand on his face, as I lie back down next to him.

I lean in close and whisper

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty."


	10. Chapter 10

Alex just smiles at me.

"Good morning, Dominik."

I really don't know what to say. I feel as every word has been swept away from me as I heard him speak.

He sits up stares down at me. He just sits there. Smiling.

After the longest 30 seconds of my life, I finally manage to form a sentence.

"W-What.. Do we do now?"

He just stares at me for a while, opening his mouth to say something and then closing it again.

"We should probably get up." he says.

I lean against his shoulder, wrapping alone arm around his waist.

"I don't really think I want to."

Alex slides out of my grip and climbs out of the bed. To my surprise, he lifts me up with him. My legs are wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. He pushes me against the wall, Pressing lips on mine. He then quickly pulls away, to look into my eyes.

"Dominik, I can't..."

"You can't what?"

"I can't tell you how much I love. How much I've loved you. I always wished that feeling might just fade away, maybe it was a phase, or something like that. I knew it wasn't, so I tormented you- trying to push away these feelings, but I never realized that being with you would make me this happy. I truly am sorry Dominik- Really. I love you so, so much."

I stared at him with widened eyes, nearly speechless.

"I-I-I..."

"fff-ff-ff"

"thank y-you. I l-love you too."

* * *

**Yayy! I re-did this chapter and now it doesn't suck! Some conflict will come soon, but I'm going to keep a lot of connection between Alex and Dominik. (:**

**Pleease review! ^-^ your ideas will help A lot!**

**[sorry about grammar and spelling. My hands slip a lot. I'll fix them as soon as possible.]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dominik returning to school.**

* * *

I raced out of the building as fast as my feet could carry me. I felt burning tears swell up in my eyes, but I told myself not to cry. _Don't cry, don't be a pussy, just run, RUN..._

All I can hear are the yells of several of classmates.

"Faggot!"

"Cocksucker!"

I'd barely managed to reach the edge of the building when I heard someone call out for me.

Alex. He reached over to me, taking my hand in his. I wanted to pull away, but something told me to stay.

I stood there for a while staring into his eyes.

"Don't worry, Dom. They're just being cunts, did it to me too... Next week they'll have something else to bitch about.

"I couldn't decide what to do. I wanted to kiss him, to hold him, but I knew I couldn't do that here.

Instead I reached out to embrace him. I stood there with my arms around him for a while trying to think.

But in a split second, my emotions took over and pulled away from him.

"I have to go." I told him, nearly sprinting to my driver.

"Dominik! Wait!

I ignored him, tears falling from my eyes as I pulled the car door open.

"Take me home. I'm sick. I can't go anywhere."

My driver didn't argue with me. He took off right away.

I hid my face in my hands. I was sobbing. I felt this strange emotion I've never felt before.. It was a mix of angst and despair.. And somewhat of love and concern.

Me? Concerned? For Alex? Possibly.

I couldn't anymore. I didn't want school. All I wanted was Alex. but deep down I knew I couldn't. And I guess I didn't have the _privilege _of being gay either.


	12. Chapter 12

_2 new messages_

I'd recieved two messages from a depressed teenage girl. I deleted both of them.

I hear a noise behind me, and slam my laptop shut.

Alex was standing behind me with flowers.

"hey. sorry."

"who let you in?"

"your maid. She said you were sick and resting, but I came in anyway."

"what are you sorry for?"

"Today. You seemed so upset."

"I'm not.. Just confused. Sit down."

Alex crept closer and sat next to me in my bed.

"closer."

he inched a bit closer and wrapped his arm around me.

"Kiss me."

"Dominik, why are you-"

I press my lips against his before he could finish.

I pull back and stare into his eyes. I pull his jacket off, and fall backwards onto the bed.

I pull him down on tipping of me, ripping his shirt open.

"What are y-"

"shh." I whispered, unbuttoning his pants. I can hear his shallow breathing. I pull off his pants and boxers, pulling them completely of his legs. My hand creeps in between his legs, my hand slowly moving up and down, adding a bit of pressure. Alex tilts his head back and moans.

"That's right, baby. Moan for me."

Alex falls down on his back.

He drops the flowers onto the ground, and I push his shirt off of his chest.

I rest my lips on the center his chest, gently sliding them down.

My lips reach his cock and he arches his hips forward, groaning.

"so... So good." He forces out.

"you like that don't you? You dirty fucking boy."

"harder" he demands.

I pull my lips away just to stare At his longing eyes.

teasing him, I let my body plunge down next to him.

"hmm. maybe later."


	13. Chapter 13

"God, Dominik." Alex called over to me from across the room, pulling on his shirt.

"You stopped right when I wanted more." He continued, winking at me.

"Well, I mean.. I thought maybe it was my turn."

"Your Turn?"

"You know, you've always teased me.. So I thought I'd.. You know."

He chuckles and pulls his pants up over his boxers.

I sat down on the edge of my bed looking up at Alex. _What did this mean to Alex? Did he care about me?_

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"Well, I couldn't quite say how I feel about you. But I do know.."

"What?"

"That you make me happy" He says, reaching down to take both of my hands in his. I smile back at him, kind of awkwardly. I was completely and utterly speechless.

"Well.." I began.

"I, like, you know... Love you."

"Hmm." He says, pressing his nose against mine.

"I love you too."

The second Alex stepped out of my door, I already missed him. I finally felt like I had a purpose- for the first time in my life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm kinda uninspired, so I'd appreciate feedback. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm kind of disappointed with my story so far, since I've really been avoiding all major conflict, but I decided to write a chapter about Dominik's first encounter with Sylwia. It's much different than the movie but, you know.. Oh well. XD Enjoy. :)**

* * *

I stared at my laptop screen, not sure whether I should click the link or not.

_What the hell is this _I though to myself. It could be a scam, all a fucking scam.

why would some teenage girl want me to "come to her"?

I decided to ignore the link and type something else into the comments.

"Skype?"

I asked.

Her response cam almost immediately, which made me wonder whether she had a life or just sat at her computer all day.

"yes. ."

I opened skype and type her username into the search bar.

She didn't have a full name, country or even language, but I still added her.

About five minutes later she replied.

"hey" she said.

"hi" I answered.

She called me and I accepted, not quite sure what to expect. It seemed as if no one was there, but I could hear someone breathing.

"Hello?"

Silent. Nothing but breathing.

"What do you want?"

"Answer me. Why are you chatting me? What do you want?"

Suddenly, a girl leaned into her webcam.

She was wearing.. A mask? no... That couldn't be.

"Why are you wearing a mask?"

"It protects me from.. Harmful people and substances."

"Okay. That's great, but I'd really love to know why you are requesting to chat with me."

"I don't know why you answered."

"I'm not in the mood for games. Tell me why the hell you are chatting me." I demanded.

She smiled at me and hung up. I slammed my laptop shut.

_What the fucking hell? Who the hell is this bitch?_

__My emotions were swallowing me- it was sort of mix of fury and confusion, but I couldn't put my finger on why I was so angry.

I opened back up my laptop and began tapping at my keyboard. Before I knew it, the message I was sending her ended up sounding a bit like an essay. I cut off a couple of sentences to keep from sounding like a major douche.

"Look, I'm sorry I was so harsh, just please tell me what you want."

"I don't know what I want. I though maybe you wanted something from me." she answered.

"No, I don't."

My next message came without thinking, and I regretted sending it the moment I clicked the "send" button.

"Why don't you want to live?"

"Why do you want to live?"

When she asked this, my mind could settle only on one topic- er, one person. _Aleksander. _Did I really live for him? Or maybe he just made me happy..

I typed a message back.

"I'm gay."

I don't know why I didn't regret sending that to her. I didn't know who she was. She could be anyone, from any place.

"You live because you are gay? Being gay makes you happy?"

"No, I mean, I'm gay and there's someone else who is most likely gay too, and he makes me happy."

"Most likely gay?"

"Well, we've had sex, he tells me he loves me, but I'm not entirely sure if that makes someone gay."

"That makes someone very gay." She answered.

"Haha. What's your name?" I asked.

"Sylwia. Yours?"

"Dominik."

She called me again, but this time she didn't look away or hide from me.

"Hi Dominik."

"Hi Sylwia."


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sosossosooo sorry this is so fast pace. I'm trying to get the story back on track. So I guess, unfortunately, you could say I'm 'skimming through' a couple of the chapters.**

**I'd also like to apologize to a friend of mine for not updating right after school like I said I would, so I'll be updating much more frequently in the future. **

Chatting with Sylwia probably wasn't the best idea.

I can't quite explain why, but all I really know is after I chatted her, I didn't want to leave my room. And I that's what I did.

locked my door, turned on my laptop, and slowly drove myself crazy.

Three weeks. Three weeks I didn't return Alex's calls. Three weeks I didn't see him at all.

But what I realized that last _horrible_ night- was that I really couldn't live without him.

I don't know why I drove myself so insane. I was my choice to not leave my room. It wasn't Alex. It was me. All me.

And of course, I ended up in the hospital.

Two days. Two days I didn't see Alex.

The third day. That's when everything changed.

I was leaving. They thought I was 'sane'. But for all I knew, I was only same enough to admit, there was something wrong. _Terribly _wrong.

* * *

the doctor pulled me out of the room, tugging at my arm as we walked.

"where are we going?"

"where do you think we're going? Your driver is coming to pick you up."

_my driver? _I thought to myself.

I had expected my parents to pick me up as they did three days ago. My mother went fucking crazy. Screaming at the doctors and shit. The look on her face even amused me when I refused to speak with her.

But it turns out it wasn't my driver. It was Alex wearing sunglasses and a black coat.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dominik, Please." Alex pleaded as he ran his hand up my thigh.

"Alex, not now. Not until you explain..this whole _fiasco _to me."

Alex sighed leaning his head against my shoulder

"I've just missed you so much, baby."

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

"I know_, _babe. I love you, I just need you to explain this to me."

He stared into my eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"I kind of.. _Tricked _your parents into thinking I was your driver."

I chuckled a bit and looked back at him.

"They're not stupid. They just don't care."

Alex brought his face closer to mine, and whispered "Fuck them."

I grinned at him and opened my mouth to speak again.

"Speaking of fucking..."

* * *

I leaned my head back against the car seat.

"I didn't think you'd be down with having sex in a _car.." _Alex said as he leaned over me.

"I honestly don't mind at all." I whispered back.

Alex brought his hands to my hips and pressed his lips to my neck. They were.. Soft. So.. So soft. He pulled my shirt off over my head and brought his lips to the center of my chest. He leaned over to my right nipple and pecked a kiss right underneath it. A small moan escaped my lips when his tongue found my hips. It slid along both of my hip bones. _  
_

"O-Ohhh.." I groaned.

I felt the corners of his mouth turn up and he pulled away, looking back at me.

"Alex.. Your.. Clothes.."

He grinned back down at me, and pulled his shirt up over his head.

He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down to my ankles, revealing my boxers.

He leaned back down on top of me and lightly kissed my neck.

"Fuck, Alex. Your body is so perfect." I said glancing down at his muscular chest.

He responded with A small hum and licked around my ear.

I looked down to see him bring his hand down to my crotch.

I moaned a bit more and tugged on his shirt. Alex leaned up from my neck and released his grip on my cock.

"This would be better at home. In my bed." He whispered.

"That.. would be nice." I replied.

I stared down at my crotch.

"Gosh, I'm so fucking hard."

Alex set his hand back down onto my cock. I let out a long moan and pulled him closer.

"Let's get home, Alex."


	17. Chapter 17

**This is my favorite chapter I've written so far. **

* * *

Alex pushed my back against the bed, falling on top of me.

I blushed a bit as he rubbed his nose against me. He kissed me and ran his hand down my chest and brought them to my hips, unbuttoning my pants and unzipping my pants. He pulled my pants down to my knees and then pulled my shirt up over head.

He was leaning in for a kiss when I cut him off-

"Alex, slow down."

He chuckled and leaned down into my neck.

"I can't even tell you how much I missed you." He whispered kissing my neck. He leaned in more, bringing his hand down to the waistband of my boxers. I leaned back, taking in a long breath.

"Please.." He whispered as he pulled my boxers down a bit more.

I gasped as he pressed his lips back to mine. His lips returned to neck and down to my collarbones, licking as his lips slid around my neck.

"Ohh.." I moaned, pulling him closer. He pulled my boxers all the way down then leaned up to take a look.

He grinned and leaned down to my nipple, lightly caressing it with his tongue.

"Alex.. I.."

I couldn't finish my sentence when I felt his lips glide down to my stomach, and then my hip bones, licking up and down as he went.

He lifted his head to stare back up at me.

"You're so gorgeous, babe." He whispered leaning down to my crotch.

I whimpered as I felt him part his lips and take my length in his mouth.

"Mmmm..." He hummed against my cock.

He lifed his head back up and crawled back on top of me. I pulled on the collar of his shirt as he caught my lips in between his. I let my hands move down to his hips and back up to the collar and began unbuttoning his shirt. I pushed it off of his chest ad pulled him closer. I brought my hand back to his hips and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down, revealing his boxers. I rested my hands on his ass for a while, before bringing them back down to his hips. I was about to pull them off when..

The door creaked open. A tall man, gray-haired man entered the room.

He gasped and nearly fell back into the hallway at the sight of us.

Alex fell off of me ashe shielded my naked lap with the covers. "Dad, I can explain."

Alex's father shook his head as opened his mouth to speak. "I've seen enough. Get the fuck out." He said on the verge of yelling.

"Dad, I-"

"No, you won't. Pack your shit and get the fuck out. Take your faggot boyfriend with you."

Alex's bottom lip was trembling. He shook his head and his father slammed the door behind him. I heard him mutter something about "satan" or "cocksuckers" as he stomped through the halls.

"Alex, I'm so sorry." I whispered. He had his face buried in his hands and his body was shaking. I could hear his quiet sobs as he leaned against my shoulder. I put my arm around him and gently stroked his face. He lifted his head up, filled with tears, and embraced me. I felt his warm skin against mine and my finger nails dug deeper into his skin. He pulled away but kept his hands around my waist.

"I guess we better get going.." He said, pulling away from me and setting his feet on the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

The phone call Alex received only about four hours after what had occurred at Alex may have probably change both of our lives.

It was his mother. She was a nice woman- unlike Alex's father. She insisted that his father was just having a "bad day" and that Alex could come back anytime he wanted.

"Are you going back?"

I asked Alex, my hand resting on his.

"I don't know. I'm just relieved that they will still be paying for college."

I turned Alex's face to mine and laced my fingers into his hair.

"Is your father always so horrible to you?"

"Only sometimes. Used to be pretty serious when I was younger, he used to beat me. Never thought he would kick me out, though."

I pulled his face closer to mine and connected our lips for just a moment.

_and I thought my parents were shit..._


End file.
